


Natasha Romanov Knows

by Tyler_KB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Favorite, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Character, Asexual MJ, Asexual Relationship, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BDSM Test, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crack, Everyone drinking is above 21 I swear, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Funny, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid MJ, I hope, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not said but, POV Clint Barton, Party, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Team as Family, Trans Peter Parker, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_KB/pseuds/Tyler_KB
Summary: Clint knew Natasha could read people, but nothing has dragged him closer to Death than the time she looked at him after he mentioned taking the BDSM test and declared him "submissive."





	Natasha Romanov Knows

I’d been friends with Natasha for years, but nothing she’s ever said has ever dragged me closer to an inch of my life than when I was talking to her during studying for a government test and offhandedly mentioned taking the BDSM test last night.

She looked at me for five seconds before saying “submissive” and continuing with her studying as I stared and tried to imagining how loud my submissive vibe must be if she knew it that quickly.

Granted, it’s one thing in the privacy of my dorm, it’s a whole different situation at a party with our friends.

“Bucky and I took the BDSM test for fun a few nights ago, you guys ever heard of it?” Steve asks from his spot under Bucky’s arm, sipping water as everyone in the room nods and says they’ve taken it too.

I look to Natasha and see her smirk, looking at our friends as my heart stops in realization of what’s about to happen.

“I bet fifty dollars I can tell you what all of your first BDSM Role was on the test,” she claims, taking a drink from her wine glass as Tony snorts.

“I will personally pay you three hundred if you can guess all of ours,” he promises, and Natasha raises her eyebrow as I sink in my chair, hoping to avoid eye contact and not face what’s about to happen in front of Phil and the rest of my friends.

Nat hums, “five hundred.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “fine, five hundred if you guess everyone’s correctly.”

Natasha and Tony shake on the deal, Natasha leaning back in her chair as her eyes turn to Bruce next to her.

He goes red, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

“Rope bunny.”

Bruce groans, “damnit Nat.”

Tony laughs, “is that true, Bruce?”

Bruce flips Tony off, “not your business Tony, but yes Natasha is right that was my first result.”

Tony’s face falls as he realizes Natasha was actually right, and Natasha smirks the second she sees his life flash in front of his eyes.

“Thor, dominant.” Thor chuckles and nods, tightening his grip on Bruce who is still glaring at Tony over his water.

“Bucky is...a degrader, and Steve is a masochist,” Natasha says and Steve rolls his eyes as Bucky blushes, looking away from everyone.

“Masochist?!” Sam exclaims from his spot next to Steve.

Steve waves him off, “it’s nice of you to assume I don’t give off high submissive masochist vibes, but don’t worry about my sex life Sam, that’s for me and Bucky to know.”

“And apparently Natasha,” Tony grumbles, knowing he is about to lose 500 dollars.

“Speaking of Sam, I would say switch,” Sam nods, raising his beer bottle towards Nat, “and master for T’Challa.”

T’Challa, being the prince rich boy he is doesn’t lose his composure, but I can hear him mumble “thank Bast Shuri couldn’t come” as he nods.

“Sadist.” Loki nods with a smirk but no one is shocked, the only person who seems uncomfortable is Tony (granted a few eyebrows do raise in his direction).

“Rigger.” Stephen nods once as well, which causes Tony to blush even darker, Bruce almost looks accomplished now that Tony looks as uncomfortable as Bruce did as his sexual life is revealed through his partners.

“Annnnd submissive for Tony.” Tony puts his thumbs up as both Loki and Stephen kiss his cheeks, Stephen ruffling Tony’s hair as Natasha grins in victory.

Natasha takes a second longer for Rhodey, who raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Dominant,” she decides and Rhodey nods, putting his thumbs up before drinking his beer.

“Carol is a brat tamer, complimentary for Brunnhilde being a brat.” Carol and Brunnhilde both lift their beer bottles the same way Sam did to confirm.

Natasha cringes when she looks at Wade, “daddy.”

Wade winks as everyone else cringes with Natasha, but no one says anything.

“Pep is dominant,” Tony almost looks betrayed at his ex, who just shrugs with a chuckle, “and Jen is a switch.”

Jennifer nods and laughs at Bruce’s face, who is trying to not make eye contact with his cousin.

“Peter P is a rope bunny too,” he nervously chuckles but nods, “and Ned’s top result was vanilla.”

Ned shrugs, “sorry it’s not more interesting.”

Tony scoffs, “I’m not sure if vanilla is the most or least embarrassing of the types people have been identified as tonight.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Peter Q is a masochist and Gamora a mistress.”

Sam snorts, “yeah that’s pretty obvious.”

Peter Q looks offended, “what? You saying I couldn’t be dominant?”

Loki rolls his eyes, “yes Quill, that is exactly what everyone is saying, not even in your dreams could you top anyone much less Gamora.”

Peter Q pouts as Gamora laughs, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as he cuddles into her side, causing everyone to chuckle at his facial expression.

"And finally, the perfect match, Clint is a submissive and Phil a dominant,” Natasha finishes which causes Tony to groan dramatically, taking out his wallet and handing Nat five hundreds which she counts and pockets.

“Thank you Stark.” Tony rolls his eyes and waves her off, taking a drink of his soda as he silently pouts.

“Wait but what about MJ?” Wade asks, everyone’s eyes turn to Peter and Ned’s girlfriend, who has been watching the entire ordeal with amusement from in between Peter and Ned.

Natasha snorts, “MJ is as asexual as me, her result was probably 0% on everything.”

Tony frowns as MJ smirks at everyone.

“So you two are immune from this embarrassment because of your asexual powers?” He asks and MJ and Nat laugh.

“Nat has double immunity since she’s aroace, I’m dating Ned and Pete but the closest Nat has to relationship embarrassment is how happy she looks when she sees Laura,” MJ says and I groan.

“Stupid queer platonic soulmates.” Nat winks at me.

Bruce looks around, “speaking of Laura, where is she?”

Nat looks at her phone for a moment, “she has a test tomorrow so she’s doing some last minute studying then sleeping, says she’s sorry she couldn’t make it.”

Tony waves her off, “it’s all good, just let her know that we miss her and will be looking forward to tomorrow’s dinner.”

Nat nods with a smile.

“So...Nat has some crazy ability to see people’s kinks despite how disgusted she is with anything sexual? Is anyone else creeped out?” Peter Q asks, and everyone shrugs.

“Nat is good like that,” Phil says, everyone nods in agreement. Nat laughs, taking a sip of her wine as her and MJ high five one another.

Those asexual powers I guess.


End file.
